kimoras life
by xxxgirlygirlxxx
Summary: kimora is everything that the guys want. tall. not thin but not fat. shes half asian half african american and she also comes from a family with money. everything changes when she meets the new boy colin. who just happins to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror at my 5 foot 10 figure. My name is kimora. I am sixteen years old and I live with my mom and her new husband. I heard my phone go off to the song wait and bleed by slipknot

I ignored the phone and picked up my hot rollers that were laying on my master bathroom counter. If you want to know what I look like here it is. I am five foot ten and I am half African American and half asian. I have black hair and brown eyes. I am a model.

I walked downstairs to the living room.

For the past few weeks I have heard about the new student named colin. "kimora come on the bus is on its way.

I walked over too my closet and grabbed a pair of jimmy choo platforms. A pair of ripped jeans and a one shoulder purple baby phat shirt.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my Gucci purse. "im leaving right now" I ran outside to were my bus stop was. I walked back and forth until my bus fiannely got to the stop.

I ran up the stairs on the bus and sat down on the very first seat were nobody was sitting. A few minutes later the bus stopped again and a boy got on the bus.

He was wairing a hood over his head. He had blue eyes and was like six foot four. He was really cute.

Everyone on the bus got silent. I put my book bag on the floor and scooted over so he could sit down.

He sat down and I flipped my hair over my shoulder and I saw him tense up. "hi im kamora."

The new boy, witch im gussing is colin nodded at me and pulled an ipod out of the pocket of his hoddie.

When we got to the school after colin got out of the seat to let me out and I walked off the bus.

I walked down the hallway listening to my platforms click against the tile floor. I walked to my locker and stuck my purse inside.

A few hours later when It was lunch time I walked over to the popular table and sat down to my best friend carly. "I heard that new boy told the whole English class that he was vampire"

I looked over too were he was sitting with a whole lot of guys that were wearing a lot of makeup.

I looked over at carly.

"he is kind of cute. Actually he is really cute." "ew kimora he is a goth"

I got up and turned to carly "I gotta go to the library I will see you later. I threw my tray out and left the cafetiria.

I walked in the library and sat down at the table in the center of the library. I suddenly felt someone standing over my shoulders.

I turned around and saw the new boy standing behind me.

"sorry I never got to interduce my self my name is colin. Its nice to meet you."

"hi… im kimora"


	2. Chapter 2

I heard someone knock on the door. "kimora can you get the door" my mom asked. "yeah" I walked over to the door and answered it. There stood colin. "hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" "yeah" I said

We walked outside and down the street. We walked inside a house and upstairs to a bedroom with band posters and black walls.

Colin sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. God he is so sexy with his long black hair and blue eyes.

I sat down next to colin and looked over at him. "you want to do something?" he asked. I laid down and he rolled on top of me. "kimora I like you" "I like you too" I said raising one of my eyebrows.

"no I like you a lot" "I like you a lot to" I looked up at him and kissed him. I felt him smile against my mouth and he licked my lip. I opened my mouth and let his tounge explore my mouth.

I moaned and colin reached up under my shirt and unbuttened my bra strap. he slid the bra off and threw it on the floor. I pulled his shirt off and ran my hand up and down his chest.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. He went down under the covers and I felt him pulling my thighs open. I felt his finger going into my… well you know where.

I moaned and colin came up from under the covers and lied down next to me.

I went down under the covers and wrapped my hand around his cock.

"fuck kimora!"


	3. chapter 3

The next morning I straight ironed my hair and put on a mid thigh length abrecrombie and fitch dress. I picked out a pair of black gladeiters/ stoletos and a pair of black drop earrings and a prada purse.

"kimora!! Carly is here!" I brushed my teeth, put a flower bow in my hair and ran downstairs. "hey carly" I said.

We ate breakfast and then walked outside to are bus stop. I turned to carly. "I had sex with colin!"

"you did what!!"

just then the bus pulled up. We both got on the bus. I sat down on the second row back and she sat on the first row back

carly turned around and looked at me. "so are you guys like…together?" "im not even sure"

just then the bus stopped and colin got on the bus. He grinned at me and I smiled back slightly.

Carly just glared at him and me looking like she was going to puke at the sight of us looking at each other.

Colin sat down next to me and kissed me and carly growled. I turned to her "did you just growl?!"

When we fiannely got to the school me, carly and colin went inside and I walked to my locker.

Carly left for her first class and colin stayed with me. "so us…" colin asked me "what about us?…" he asked. "what do you want us to mean." He asked. "because I want to be with you" colin said(I know its corny oh well)

I slammed my locker shut and with force I pushed colin against the locker and kissed him.

"what does that mean?" he asked me hiding a smile


	4. Chapter 4

that afternoon i asked colin if he wanted to come over to my house. "yeah" he said while grinning at me.

2 hours later: i walked downstairs and opened the front door. "hey!" i said. i grabbed his hand and pulled him to

the kitchen and he sat down on the counter and i did the same. just then my little sister well half sister

ran down the stairs wearing some of my platforms "look kimora i look like you" my mom walked downstairs

behind my little sister "hey kim your sister wants to ask you a qustion" i looked at my mom and she

looked like she was going to bust out laughing. "ok kim I was just wondering why your eyes were so squinty and all that(no offence to anyone)" "um because im asian"

I grabbed colins hand and pulled him upstairs.

When we got to my bedroom I flipped on the lights and jumped on my king sized bed. I let my purple silk sheets slip through my hands. I patted the place on the bed next to me and told him to sit down. Colin walked over to me and slowly sat down next to me.

I turned over so I was on top of colin. "what do you want to do?" I asked him. I kissed him and climbed on top of him."

Someone tapped on the door so I climbed off of him and told my mom to come in. "I gotta go to the store I will be back in an hour" "k bye" mom left my room.


End file.
